


Give It to Me Baby

by alienat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets hit with a new drug that causes your heart to give out if you don’t have sex right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It to Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Have some smut, without plot, just shamelss Olicity smut. This was written for the square ‘fuck or die’ on my [trope bingo card](http://alienat81.tumblr.com/post/107016739092/this-is-me-getting-back-in-the-writing-game). I hope you’ll like it. It’s not beta’ed, please point out any mistakes so I can fix them.

He stumbles down the stairs to the foundry. His breath is ragged and his heart is picking up the pace in his chest. There's fire flowing through his veins and even the touch of his suit on his skin beneath is almost too much. 

His dick is swelling in his pants. Holy shit, those pants weren't made to accommodate a boner for anything more than a few seconds. But the pressure feels glorious and the friction almost makes him come in his pants like a horny teenager. 

_Jerking off won't help. I promise you that._

The voice in is head sounds smug and proud. And he can't blame the guy. He might just really be the one to take out The Arrow. And after how many people tried that, that's quite the accomplishment. 

What did he think? That these fucking drug lords would stop at Vertigo? Why's he even surprised they upped their game and invented something that'll cause your heart to give out if you don't have sex shortly after taking it? The club scene seems to thrive on it. There've been whispers for weeks of a drug that'll take you to a new level. 

Who would have guessed that this drug would be Oliver's downfall? 

It wouldn't have been. Not years ago, not during his wild days. He probably would have been one of the regular consumers too. 

But these days, sex is kinda the farthest from his mind. 

He blinks when an image of a certain blonde appears before his eyes. 

Okay, he'll admit he had his fantasies. Who wouldn't? Palmer certainly did. And Barry probably too. 

But that's just Felicity. She's just so damn irresistible. However, that doesn't mean, sex with her is even an option. It isn't. 

So he'll just get changed and go up to the club, even though just thinking about getting hot and heavy with a stranger turns his stomach upside down. 

"Oliver?"

Oh shit. What's she doing here? She said she had to work late. 

"Yeah," he croaks. 

She's at her desk when he steps into the foundry. Her hair is in a ponytail and an image of him pulling on it while kissing her deeply flashes through his mind. 

"What are you doing here? You said you had to work."

"Yeah, but Dig called me to tell me that he's sick and Roy's busy helping Thea upstairs, so I thought someone should have your back." She throws a look at him over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He grabs the first table that's in his vicinity when a wave of lust almost knocks him to his knees. "Nothing."

"Right, you're drenched in sweat and your hands are shaking. Try again?"

Oliver shakes his head and takes a step back when Felicity stands, making her way towards him. "It's nothing, really. I'll be fine."

"Oliver, you're acting weird. What's really going on?"

Fuck, he can smell her from here, all perfume and soap. It makes him dizzy and his pants will probably burst when his dick gets any harder. His heart is slamming against his ribcage and for a second he thinks it might just stop working right there. 

"Uhm, y'know the rumors about this new drug?" he says and Felicity nods. "They're true."

She blinks and for a moment he just hears the sound of his beating heart in his head. "What?"

"Everything's true and I might’ve gotten injected with it," Oliver rushes to say. "So I need to get changed and go upstairs."

"To find someone to have sex with?" Felicity asks and she sounds baffled. 

"Kinda, yeah."

Oliver pushes past her and his gloved hand brushes against her naked arm. She's wearing a red dress tonight and he's really, really trying not to notice how it hugs her slim figure or brings out her breasts and butt. And have her legs always been so long and slender? He swallows hard. He needs to get out of here right now, or he'll do something as stupid as bending her over the nearest surface and having his way with her. 

He can't do that, won't do that. Felicity deserves better, better than this, better than him. 

Fingers wrap around his wrist, stopping him in his stride. He looks down at Felicity's fingers before meeting her eyes. 

"No." 

It's barely more than a breath but Oliver heard her just fine. "No?"

"No, you're not going up there to find someone random to fuck."

Her boldness takes him by surprise and it's oh so sexy. But it can't be her, he can't let it be her. Just thinking of being with her for the first time like this makes him want to throw up. Felicity deserves flowers, a dinner, and more importantly a bed; if they're ever gonna do this. 

"Felicity, no... not like this."

She runs her hand over his chest and stops right over his heart. "I don't know when you were injected, but your heart feels like it's ready to give out. There's no time."

He knows she's right. He can feel it, the breathlessness, the dizziness, the feeling of losing the grip on reality. But he won't use her like this. 

"Felicity..."

He's stopped by her lips on his. It takes a moment to register through the shock but Felicity's hands are roaming over his body, searching for the zipper on his suit. 

Oliver grips her forearms. "Felicity, stop..."

"Your heart is gonna give out any moment," she says, her voice softly next to his ear. "I'd say you shut up and get with the program. We can talk after we saved your life. What do you say?"

Oh god. He can't wrap his head around what is happening and then Felicity's fingers push into his pants, nails scratching over hot skin, before a finger finds his way into his boxer briefs. 

"I'm a big girl, Oliver," she whispers. "I know what I want and right now? I want this." Her hand closes around his cock and he almost blacks out. 

Her fingers surround him, jerk him. It feels like heaven. Too much and not enough at the same time. His hands find the zipper on her dress and he pulls it down while her lips trace a hot path across his throat. When his fingers hit naked skin he realizes that he's still wearing his gloves. 

"Leave them," Felicity murmurs as if she can read his mind. 

Their mouths meet in a heated kiss, their tongues rubbing together. She tastes like coffee and he sucks on her tongue to get to just her, her own unique taste. It's intoxicating and while he wants to cherish this, he knows there's no time. 

Felicity seems to get the urgency. She unbuttons his pants and pushes them over his hips before she steps out of her own dress. No bra. Oh holy hell. She's going to kill him. He cups her breasts in his hands, leaning down to get a taste of them. Soft skin meets his lips when he wraps them around a nipple. 

She moans and it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard. Her back is arching towards him, begging him for more. 

"Oliver, harder," she breathes and he bites down the small nub, making her cry out. 

"I need," he mumbles. "I really need to be inside of you."

"Oh god, yes."

He lifts her up on the table and pulls down her lace string. She's wet, smelling incredible. Oliver runs his hands over her thighs and when his thumb meets her clit her head falls back baring her neck to him. He runs his tongue over the white skin. 

"Oliver, there's a condom in my purse."

He blinks and stares at her for a second, but then he nods, steps out of his pants and scrambles over to where he purse is sitting on her desk. He finds the condom at the bottom. His hands are shaking. 

"Let me." She takes it from him and when she rolls it on his dick, he can't take his eyes from her face. Her skin is flushed and her lips are swollen from their kisses. Felicity is looking right at him, her eyes dark with lust and want. 

She guides him between her legs and he cups her face with his hands. His thumb strokes over her lower lip. "This is not how I imagined us doing this for the first time."

"If you're nice, you might get a do-over," she teases. "Now fuck me, Oliver."

The moment he enters her, his vision blurs. All he can feel is her tightness and heat surrounding him. Her voice is in his ear moaning random things he doesn't understand. He kisses her deeply, fucking her mouth with his tongue in time with his thrusts. Her nails are digging into his back and he hopes for them to leave marks. He needs her marks on him. 

His hands are roaming her creamy skin and the green of the gloves looks like sin against the white. She leans back and gives him access to her beautiful breasts again. He suckles on them while his thumb finds her clit, rubbing it in circles. She shivers beneath him and her moans get louder. 

It pushes him closer to the edge. Hearing her is such a turn on, one he doesn't want to do without ever again. He feels his orgasm build deep in his belly and he bites down on Felicity's nipple. She unravels in front of him, screaming his name and shaking in his arms. 

Her wave takes him with her and he comes with a groan. His skin feels on fire and his heart is beating so fast that he thinks he might just die after all. But even if, he'd die happy. He loses all sense of time and just lets the waves carry him away. A soft voice is talking to him, soothing him, but he's still coming down. His whole body is shaking with the aftermath of the drug and the most intense orgasm he's ever had.

Soft fingers running through his hair, is the first conscious thought he has after what feels like a long time. His head is resting against Felicity's breasts and they're on the floor. How did they get here?

"How are you feeling?"

He looks up at her. A soft smile is on her face, but her eyes shine with uncertainty. "Fantastic," he says, scooting up to place a kiss on her lips. "But maybe we should do this again, just to be sure."

Felicity chuckles. "You think you can make it to my place for that?"

His hands caress her body. "Barely," he whispers. "But that has nothing to do with the drug. I really need to get my hands on you without the gloves."

"We should hurry up then." Felicity winks at him and Oliver can’t get up quick enough. 


End file.
